


Only You Understand Me

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: ALO, ALfheim Online, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Failing Family Expectations, GGO - Freeform, Gen, Gun Gale Online, Gun Violence, Healing, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kirito distrust Kyouji, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability (mentioned), Mental Institutions, Misunderstandings, NintendoDS, PSVita, Past Violence, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Recovery, References to Depression, Shino (Sinon) wants to be friends again, Teen Angst, VRMMORPGs, Video & Computer Games, attempted suicide, past gun violence, suicide attempt (mentioned), volunteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: It's been 6 months since the Death Gun incident in GGO, and Shino Asada AKA Sinon finally has the chance to see her friend Kyouji Shinkawa after his repeated declining of her attempts to visit him. After being transferred to a Pediatric and Adolescent Psychiatric Hospital he finally accepts. What lays ahead in a rocky path of rebuilding a friendship especially with interferences along the way from her news friends one of whom has a  very strong dislike of Kyouji.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OC characters will be added as secondary support or possibly primary protagonists depending on well my mood I guess. It will be centered around Shino Asada and Kyouji Shinkawa as wells as Kirito and Asuna. Suggestions are welcome!





	Only You Understand Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Sword Art Online Fanfiction, I felt as though something was off during the Gun Gale Online (GGO) arc with Shino Asada's friend Kyouji. To be honest I think the anime made him out to be more creepy than his light novel counterpart in some regards from the searches I've done. So I figured "Hey why not try to make a fic where they try and be friends again" since everyone just seems to take him at his most crazy. I think he is an interesting character to try and flesh out so I'll try my best! Any suggestions are welcome but know I may not take them since well... I've already had too many times in the past where people jsut went and begged me to write something a certain way just for them and it was a terrible experience.

It had been 6 months since she last saw him, and it was the first time he accepted her request to visit him. She was already discouraged by her new friends to go visit him for a while. Especially her close friend Kazuto, also known as Kirito online, who told her repeatedly that she should just forget about him and give up on the guy. Kazuto even went as far to say he was one of the murderers during the Death Gun incident which actually was false, the real murderers were Shouichi Shinkawa and his accomplice Johnny Black, her friend was Shouichi’s younger brother who he warped and manipulated into convincing him into getting revenge and putting said revenge into place with a very deadly drug. And yes said teenage boy had confessed he loved her, out of panic and strained mental status nearly committed murder suicide to her and himself. She felt for him, she truly. After all Kyouji Shinkawa, no matter what he said that night of the Bullet of Bullets 3 tournament Finals, she never believed that it was all an act. He was her friend, he still is her friend. And as a friend, Shino Asada stopped in front of the health facility he was transferred to ready to see him face to face for the first time in forever.


End file.
